better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Northern Light of Friendship (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Mayor Sunny Skies: The Northern Light of Friendship The Arrival of The Never-Realm (Akita narrates the story of how the Ice Emperor came to the Never-Realm.) Akita: (Narrating.) My land was once peaceful and pristine, but that changed decades ago when the Ice Emperor imposed his will and corruption upon us and destroyed my people. Now, there is no one left to defy him. But I believe, one day, someone will stand up against him. I believe heroes will still exist. (At the Cave of Egress, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Sunny and Petunia bursts out of the portal from the upper edge of the waterfall.) Ninja, Spike and Mane Four: Whoa! Pinkie Pie: Wheeeeee! Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals: Yaaah! (They fall from the floor and regain consciousness.) All: groan Rainbow Dash: Ooh. I must've been hit in the head. Petunia Petals: Whoa. I must've blacked out. Pinkie Pie: Best space-time fall, EVER!!!! Nya: This is worser than Alice falls into the rabbit hole to get us to Wonderland. Lloyd: Everyone okay? Cole: Great. Now I know how my socks feel in the drier. Kai: I think I swallowed my teeth. Rarity: My hooves! It still hurts! Jay: Ow. I'm not liking this realm so far. Zane: Me, unh, neither. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a sec. That cave is strange! There’s a waterfall that leads to the other side. Maybe, did we make it? Applejack: I hope so, Twilight. I think we are in the wrong realm. Pinkie Pie: What?! Jay: Are you nuts? We are stuck in the Crystal cave?! Zane, do something! Zane: (Reveals the information of this cave.) I believe this is the Cave of Egress, where we travel through the void of the magical waterfall that was interconnected to the Rainbow Well. Spike: So, this is the Never-Realm? Zane: I believe Spike is right. We are here. Ninja, Mane Five and Spike: Whoa! (They explore the cave.) Jay: Look at all those green cave crystals! Petunia Petals: (Speaks in Minnesotan accent.) They’re like Emeralds! Maybe I made this as a jewel collection? Twilight Sparkle: Guys, guys. We need to find a way out. But where? (Rainbow Dash saw the light outside the cave.) Rainbow Dash: Guys! I finally found it! It’s this way! (She points at the Forest.) Lloyd: Come on! Let’s go and find Fluttershy. (The team went outside the cave, as the entrance was filled with frozen icicles. Suddenly, a green light from the Titan Mech blinks from the cave.) Jay: Finally! (The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Sunny and Petunia continue walking until they reach a forest, shivering.) Rarity: A-a-are we t-t-there yet? Cole: Gah, I'm so c-c-cold! (Kai tries to use his fire power, but it fails.) Kai: If I-I s-still had my powers, I could whip us up a f-f-fire. Lloyd: It'sss not your f-f-fault. Twilight Sparkle: Guys! I found it! But my wings are freezing cold. Zane: What is it, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: The Land Bounty and the balloon is still here! Ninja, Mane Five and Spike: Wow! Rarity: And look, it isn’t damaged! Nya: Good thing Torque repairs it, right. Mayor Sunny Skies: I hope you find those vehicles to go with, but it’s so cold! I-i-it takes a while to find a way back! Pinkie Pie: Imaginative, Sunny. If the predator tries to attack us, will it be able to fight back against it? Rainbow Dash: How do you know that the bird of pray exist in the Never-Realm? Pinkie Pie: That’s odd. Gallus explains to me that many eagles exist in this realm, and in fact, some are small but he said that in the legend, the giant eagle is the guardian of the Never-Realm. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie? Where did you get that information from? Pinkie Pie: During the sleepover party, Gallus explain to me and the Young Six. (Flashback begins when he tells everycreature about the giant eagle.) Gallus: And then.. the giant eagle tries to grab the special stone. That pony left unambiguous and left. Yona: A giant eagle? Yona no like giant eagle! Silverstream: Even Griffons have similar characteristics as the eagles, right. (Flashback ends.) Jay: Ha! I think it’s all a myth, like Beohernie is just a legend and now it’s real! I hope the giant eagle doesn’t exist! Pinkie Pie: Yep. If I made amends on what the giant eagle looks like, I said that he looks like he has a baby blue eyes, purple feathered hair, giant black beak... Lloyd: (Simultaneously) Like that? Pinkie Pie: And a large, sharp claws to catch its pray! (She looks at the giant eagle and she thinks is true.) You’re right. I think is true. (A giant eagle screeches and dives towards the Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Sunny and Petunia.) Lloyd: Run! (A giant eagle chase down the team as they run away.) Twilight Sparkle: Get to the balloon, everypony! (The Mane Six, Spike, Sunny and Petunia get on the balloon.) Lloyd: The Land Bounty, quick! (The Ninja went to the Land Bounty and buckled up.) Zane: Get us out of here, Nya. Nya: On it! (She takes off, with a giant eagle following close behind.) Rainbow Dash: Phew. Now the giant eagle will never see us! (A giant eagle soars to the sky and attack the ponies.) Applejack: This is no good! Mayor Sunny Skies: You giant aviator! Take this! (Uses magic to defeat a giant eagle, but fails.) Oh, dear. Cole: Why aren't they attacking? Jay: I don't know. That's really creepy. (The wolves run away.) Lloyd: Let's go! Before they come back! (As the Ninja drive away, they don't realize a giant eagle in the edge of the sky.) Ninja: (Gasp.) Kai: What happened to them? Nya: (She went outside the Land Bounty with the Ninja.) Whoa. (She listens closely to one of them.) I can hear a heartbeat! Looks like they've been frozen. Cole: (Tries to break the ice with his Earth Punch, but fails.) Frozen by what? Nya: (The tracker starts beeping.) Lloyd! I just picked up a faint signal! From the mech! Cole: Where? Zane: (Checks the tracker.) That way, due east. Jay: But what about these people? We can't just leave them like this! They're still alive! Lloyd: There's nothing we can do for them now. We don't even know what happened. Nya: We have to keep moving. It'll be dark soon. We can come back and help them when we figure out what happened. (Jay nods and they follow the signal.)